I Can't Do It
by shadesofpastels
Summary: When Draco is forced to choose between the one he loves and his family, what will he do? REVIEWS & SUGGESTIONS WELCOME ;)
1. Chapter 1

PART 1: THE BOY

Chapter One

"Now Draco, stay focused. You have to befriend Harry Potter. Gain his trust, then we will take him to the Dark Lord." Hissed my father as I climbed on the train. Did he ever think about anything else? His black eyes locked with my silver ones, and there was a warning in his gaze. Telling me not to screw this up.

"Yes Father. I will get the boy. Now let go of me so I'm not late. I want a compartment alone." I snapped. Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that, capture the boy, eternal glory, blah blah blah. It was a relief to climb up the shiny black steps into the train that would take me far away from him. Then I looked out the window of the compartment I was sitting in and groaned.

"Don't forget Draco! This is your sole purpose! Bring us the boy! The Boy!" Shrieked my mother from sidewalk. My parents had no idea how much I was dreading this. I didn't want to serve the Dark Lord, or be anything close to a Death Eater. Hell, I didn't even want the hot girl my father had set up for me to marry after I graduate.

The harsh pavement faded away to soft green rolling hills as we pulled away from the station. It was so pretty out here. Part of me wished I could live in the country, but with my family that wasn't realistic.

I heard a soft knock at the door and jerked my head up. "Oh perfect, just freaking perfect..." I sighed. Standing at the door was Harry Potter, and he was waiting for an answer. I waved my hand sullenly in the air motioning for him to in. He opened the door and walked in, carrying only a backpack.

"I'm really sorry. This was just the only compartment left and I didn't want to sit in the hallway and I can leave if you really want me to if I'm bothering you that much oh I forgot my name I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He rushed his words, as if he thought he was in trouble. I raised my eyebrow and he cut off abruptly. A bright red color rose up along his cheekbones, making his bright green eyes…pop.

"I'm doing the rambling thing aren't I? Gasped the boy. I smiled, "Yeah, but its fine really. Sit. I'm Draco Malfoy. And just so you know, everyone knows who you are. No need to introduce yourself." My voice sounded smooth, betraying none of the confliction I was feeling. Everyone told me he was an arrogant, loud boy. But so far, he was actually just really shy.

He sat down in the corner by the window and sighed. "I always forget that people know who I am. You would think since we're fifth years I would be used to it by now. Wait, what did you say your name was?" He squinted at me, as if I couldn't quite be placed.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. You've probably heard the name before, you know since we are supposed to be sworn enemies and all." His eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh shit..." He whispered. "I uh didn't recognize you since you died your hair and the tattoos and…" He paused and just stared at me. "I'm going to go. Yeah. Err sorry, bye." Mumbled the infamous Harry Potter. With that he grabbed his bag and practically sprinted out the door. Leaving me alone, staring after the boy I was supposed to send to his death.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 1: THE BOY

Chapter Two

 **AN: CHANGING POV**

Harry

"Hey Harry!" Shouted Ron from across the corridor. Harry lifted his head from his book and waved to Hermione and Ron as they ran across the crowded hall over to his bench. He had been reading about wandless magic, something that would help him defeat Voldemort.

"Honestly Harry, have you purposely been hiding from us?" Snapped Hermione. Harry raised his eyebrow in question as he put his books into his bag. "Er, sorry Mione. I was distracted with my other classes," Harry mumbled.

What he really wanted to say was that Draco Malfoy had been watching him all day, walking repeatedly past Harry and making eye contact! Ever since that day on the train Draco hadn't acknowledged him in the slightest, not even a sarcastic remark.

"Harry," whispered Ron "Malfoy is coming straight towards you. Alone." Sure enough he was walking straight towards them with an unreadable expression. Ron clenched his fists, ready to fight if that's what it came to.

Draco approached the bench and sat down by Harry, who just stared at him with shock. "Wesley, Granger," he nodded in acknowledgement. "Harry, I'd like a word with you if you don't mind. A private word." He spoke the last part in a stage whisper, making sure Hermione and Ron knew they were being dismissed.

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, then walked away, dragging Ron with her. Draco turned to Harry and an adorable blush rose formed along his cheekbones. Wait, Harry thought. Did I really just call Draco adorable?

"Er, Harry. I was just wondering. Would you like to go out for drinks sometime?" He rushed out his words as if there wasn't enough time to say them. "Oy! Draco," yowled Goyle from down the hall. "What're you doing talking to Potter?" Sneered Crabbe. Harry just sat there staring as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Instantly a wall snapped down over Dracos eyes, as if he hadn't said anything more than a sneering remark. "Oh just proving a little theory of mine, that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, is queer!" With that Draco jumped up from the bench and slammed Harry's head against the wall. "As if I would EVER go out with Harry Potter," hissed Draco in his ear. The Harry watched through tear filled eyes as he walked away laughing.

Hours later Harry was sitting on his bed, ignoring any attempts to talk to him from his roommates. For a minute, just for a tiny split second he had thought that Draco Malfoy actually liked him. And in that moment, Harry had wanted to give him a chance. In that moment he had a little flicker of hope in his heart, one that hadn't been there before.

Draco

Stupid Crab and Goyle thought Draco as he paced the common room. He really did like Harry Potter. It had taken him months to realize his feelings. As soon has he had, regret took him over for weeks until he decided he needed to make up for it.

"Draco dear!" Called Pansy in a sing song voice. "Are you ready for dinner," she questioned as she snaked her arms around his waist. Draco shoved her off of him and turned to face her, blood boiling.

"No Pansy I am not ready for dinner, and I do NOT like you! I've told you that so many times before but you seem to be so ignorant that I'm sorry it had to come to this!"

Draco was now yelling at a scared Pansy, as she huddled in the corner he just advanced on her. "No one could ever like such a pathetic, ugly, attention seeking brat! You are nothing to me! Now get out of here before I make you!"

All around the common room the kids had stopped to stare at Draco yelling. He was supposed to be the boy who held it together, never yelled or got upset. Pansy fled from the common room out the door and Draco took the steps three at a time until he was up to his room. Once there he picked up his only decoration, a family portrait and hurled it across the room to this stone wall.

"I LOVE him Dad! I can't kill him!" Screamed Draco as he sank down against the door. Suddenly he felt a wetness on his face and realized that he was crying. He hadn't shed a tear in years. Emotions weren't a part of him, until Harry Potter. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he heard Hermione Granger's voice through the midst of his thoughts.

"Draco, we need to talk, It's about Harry." She said the last part almost in a whisper so no one would hear. Draco got up from the door and opened it. She took him in with a careful eye, not missing the puffy read eyes and shattered pieces of glass in his hands.

"Sit, and your going to listen while I bandage your wounds." Draco reluctantly sat down on his bed,, but not before putting a shield around his room so no one could get in or hear anything,

"I see the way you look at Harry, I know you have feelings for him. What you did today was brave, but Draco you messed up when you pretended it was a joke." As she spoke Hermione cleaned the glass from his hands and the cut on his cheek. "I want to give you a chance to make it up, so I'm going to help. But only if you accept my help. I'm going to bandage your hands. If you want my help, keep the bandages on. Don't use magic. If you don't, and you heal them with magic I will know that you don't want my help to fix this tomorrow. It's your choice." Then she picked up her bag and left his room, leaving Draco sitting there in shock.


End file.
